Fire and Ice
by LukaMeguirine
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have been on odd terms lately... Could this sudden outburst in Weiss's behavior be from love? How will Ruby respond to this confession? ONESHOT!


Ruby was a capable girl, with tremendous abilities in her fighting skills. As leader of team RWBY, it was her urgent fate to make sure that all of her team members were performing at their best and brightest. However, victory soon lead to tragedy for within the group, something was amiss. Weiss distinctly had not spoken to Ruby within the past few months and this was not the social norm. Despite the two distinctly having little in common and often times found arguing back and fourth, they still managed to co-exist peacefully.

Ruby was sitting in the dorm lounge with team JNPR, Blake and Yang when she heard a familiar voice calling to her. "I do not wish to make myself a laughing-stock before these idle listeners." Weiss had commenced with a frown as she approached Ruby. "So would you be so kind as to follow me to a more... private location?"

Ruby hesitated before nodding and trailing the snow themed companion to their new destination: the deserted courtyard. Weiss hesitated before commencing her conversation. "There are no eternal facts, as there are no absolute truths... therefore, what I may assuredly declare now may not be all that it seems..." The silver gems belonging to Ruby blinked in confusion as her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Whatever do you mean?" "What I mean..." Weiss began, pondering the words as she slowly slipped them out of her mouth. "Is that I wish to confess to you something I cannot quite comprehend myself." Ruby's duel colored hair shifted as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What is it, Weiss?" The albino girl paused, flabbergasted in thought as she focused on the words she could not put to air. "I'm trying to tell you..." She began, then the corners of her mouth furrowed in despair. "Oh no, I can't do this, it's much too embarrassing..." Ruby sighed and glanced away. "Weiss... You can tell me anything you know?" The pale girl nodded, beginning her confessions.

Like fire and ice, these two were so different, so opposite in every way. Weiss was cold, compact and pale, where as Ruby was bright, full of energy and warmth and seemed very easily ignited to action. Much about the two was like two sides of a coin, so perfectly parallel in being opposite, but at the same time, they were similar in ways on how they coincided. They were forces that seemed greatly to repel one another, yet were like two opposite sides of a magnet. They withheld these pent up emotions on one another, in fear that it would tear apart what little of a bond they shared. Ruby feared that a high class, society based girl such as Weiss would hold no interest in someone such as herself. Weiss feared that her harsh attitude and detached personality would drive Ruby away. This fear was nearly what had eliminated the possibility of this conversation... However, it was eating at the insides of both of them, much so to the point of breaking the still air between them and causing Weiss to step up to the plate. The time was now...

"When I met you, we were not on the greatest of terms, Miss Rose..." Ruby nodded, remembering when Weiss had yelled at her for tripping over a pile of luggage. "Of course, Miss Schnee." She mimicked the way Weiss had used her last name, finding it odd how she was wording it. "First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for that... it was a bit harsh and unjust for me to assume that you knew the contents of those suit-cases." Ruby frowned at this. Weiss never apologized for anything that she could remember... this talk must've been serious. "You needn't say sorry, Weiss, it's quite alright... you were acting according to to the situation at hand and I understand how you felt..."

Weiss paused again. "Ruby... You are..." She began but the words faded out and she frowned again in nervous spite. "I am what?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, she was curious to know what was causing her partner to be so off her game. Ruby took a step forward but the girl before her seemed to retreat, keeping the distance between the two of them as best she could.  
"A kind soul..." Weiss said in a hushed voice. "Honest, determined, compassionate, childish, imaginative, creative.. and quite possibly..." A smile creeped upon her face this time, Weiss was flushed at her own words. "The most unusually charming person I've made proper acquaintance with." Ruby blushed lightly and chuckled nervously, giving off a small grin. "Thanks, Weiss.." She wasn't sure what else there was to say, it was odd behavior on Weiss's part and Ruby had no idea what to make of it.

Ruby wished, in the deepest chambers of her heart, that what the discussion was about was an admittance of feelings between the two. However, the unlikely-hood of that situation made it rather impossible to believe. Ruby craved to see Weiss happy, particularly caused by Ruby's own actions. Ruby wanted most to stop the idle pauses and close the gap between the two, making two ends meet.

At last, Weiss laid out the true meaning of this discussion. "Ruby, I want to tell you that I care for you..." She said rather quickly, trying to smoothly spit out the words to make them fit. "I wish to say that I-" It wasn't but a moment before the words were cut short by the collision of Ruby's warm, cinnamon flavored lips against the cool mint of Weiss's. "Weiss, I get it... I love you too..." There, in that moment, the flushed cheeks of the pale girl could not compare to the rapid drumming of her heart as it fluttered in her chest. "Ruby..."

She smiled softly, then collapsed onto the caped girl with relief and joy. She was content with this feeling of being loved, being free of the chains that had held her thoughts, being lifted off of the weight of her secrets. Ruby held the girl against her chest and kissed the smooth plain of her forehead. "It's okay, Weiss... I'm right here..." Time had paused in the current moment, bringing the two in a halt just to enjoy another embrace of Weiss's lips against Ruby's. For now, fire against ice did not seem so bad... the melting was on either side, and it was a moment that could last a lifetime...


End file.
